Metamorphose
by Ume-Momo-Sakura
Summary: Japanese 何かが変わる。Ryosaku fic. In Japanese, Words count is not work. I think this is about 2500 words or more.


**Metamorphose**  
メタモルフォーゼ

テニスコートのある自宅裏にある寺の庭にも、夏の趣が濃くなった。

少し前まで葉桜だった木には濃い緑の葉が生い茂り、紫陽花の咲いていた場所にも、もう梅雨の気配はない。  
足元の土もいつもより柔らかな感触を伝えてきて、空気と同じように少し湿っているようだった。

リョーマは空を見上げ風を吸い込んだ。

それは野生の獣が、大気に混じる雨の気配を探るのと同じ仕草。  
空を見て、風のニオイを嗅ぎ、もう一度大きく息を吸い込む。  
ラケットを持ち直して、桜乃を振り返った。

「竜崎、そろそろ終わりにするよ」

同じくラケットを持った桜乃が少し残念そうな顔をして、それでも従順に頷く。  
リョーマのレッスンを受けている間も、それ以外も、桜乃にとってリョーマはテニスの先生であり尊敬するプレーヤーである。  
いつもより時間が短いから、まだテニスをしていたかったけれど、リョーマがそう判断したのなら、と大人しく従った。

ボールとネットを片付けるのに15分、家に戻るのに5分。  
夕立は容赦ない。  
片付け終わるまで間に合うかどうか。  
リョーマがそう思ったところで空は急激に灰色に翳ってきた。

案の定、ぽつぽつと雨を身体に受けながらリョーマの家へ駆け込む。  
最後には大粒の雨を数十秒浴びることになっていた。  
玄関のドア越しにも、雨音は響き、遠くで雷が鳴っているのも感じられる。

一歩遅れて、桜乃もカバーに入れたラケットを手に、越前家の玄関に飛び込んだ。  
寺の階段を一気に駆け下り庭を横切ってきたため、彼女は肩で息をしている。

「・・・・はぁ・・・ごめんね、濡れちゃっ・・・た・・・」

こんな時に謝るのは彼女のクセなのかもしれない。  
別に桜乃のせいではないから、別に、と小さく呟くだけにした。

リョーマは湿ってしまった服をうっとうしげにつまむ。  
桜乃はまだ息も整わない。

「・・・・・・」

桜乃の薄い色のポロシャツが雨をはらんで少し重たげに肩や胸に張り付いている。

玄関に桜乃を置いたまま、リョーマはずかずかと奥へ行ってしまった。  
いつもなら、先に桜乃を家に招きいれるのに、今日は何も言わない。

「あ・・・リョーマくん・・・」

桜乃はラケットを持ったまま立ち尽くす。  
越前家には、もう何度も来ていたけれど、さすがに無断で上がりこむわけにもいかず、リョーマを待つことにした。 ようやくあがっていた息も落ち着いてきた。  
桜乃はうろうろと視線をさ迷わせて、ぽたりと前髪から雨の滴を落とす。

「あ」

玄関を濡らして汚してはいけない、と桜乃は思った。  
玄関の外で滴を払おうと、濡れた三つ編みの先を持って、ドアを開けた。  
そこでいつのまにか背後にいたリョーマに肩をつかまれた。

「どこ行くの」  
「きゃ！」

足音も気配もしなかったから、思わず小さく悲鳴をあげてしまった。  
リョーマは一瞬悲鳴に驚いて手を離したけれど、すぐ持っていたタオルを押し付けた。

「・・ありがと、リョーマくん」

彼女が笑った。  
そうやって笑うと桜乃の大きな瞳が睫毛に翳ってますます黒目がちに見える。

リョーマは桜乃の目が好きだった。  
深く黒い、輝くような瞳にまず惹かれた。

彼女の髪は黒というより茶色に近い明るさの色で、肌も白い。全体的に色素が薄いのかと思うと、瞳だけは濃茶に近い黒で、覗き込まないと虹彩が見えない。

普段の彼女は、けむるような優しさにふんわりと包まれた少女だ。  
声も仕草も、不思議に柔らかい。  
桜乃の気質の中には少しも尖ったところがなく、柔和そのものだった。

それなのに彼女の視線に力を感じるのは、瞳の白い部分と黒い部分の対比が鮮烈だからだろう。  
柔らかな肌の中で、青みがかった瞳の白い部分と、吸い込まれそうに黒い瞳。  
その虹彩は煌くように透き通った深い漆黒だった。

リョーマ自身、黒い瞳がエキゾティックで神秘的だとアングロサクソン系の人種によく言われた。  
表情がよみにくく夜を連想させるからだろうと思っていたけれど、彼女のは違う。

くるくると黒い瞳が輝くさまは、白夜のようでもあったし、いつもまっすぐで曇りがない。

気が付いたときはもう目が離せなくなっていた。  
白い肌の中の鮮やかな黒を心底綺麗だと思った。

そして、その視線が自分に向けられているということを認識した中学1年の夏、リョーマは生まれて初めて男としての衝動を覚えた。

コンプレックスを感じることもなく、彼は自分というものをよく知っていた。  
だから、驚きには値したものの、新しい自分の発見だった。  
困惑はしたが、新鮮な感覚は決して不快なものではなかった。

彼女の優しげな容姿とそれに相反するように強く黒い瞳も、どんな時も相手を思いやる言動も、リョーマにだけ一心に向けられる純粋な好意も、それまでそっち方面に興味を持ったことのない彼に暴力に近い衝動をもたらした。

桜乃の、柔和な外見だけだったら、こんな風に凶暴な独占欲を抱かずにいたかもしれない。

リョーマは他人に興味がない。  
彼の中に潜んでいる強烈な自己愛に、彼自身も気がついていない。  
けれどそれを上回るほどの独占欲は、爆発でもしたように彼女へ向けられてしまった。

彼女を征服してしまいたい、と思う。

桜乃の純粋な好意を浴びているのはとても心地がいい。  
それを感じるたび、彼女が自分のモノであるような錯覚を覚える。  
同時に、実際そうではないことへのギャップを奇妙に思うことさえあった。

タオルを抱きかかえた桜乃を急かして引っ張り上げる。  
彼女は慌ててシューズを脱ぐが、構わず脱衣場へ一直線に向かう。  
廊下にぱたぱたと滴が落ちるのを桜乃は嫌がった。

「リョーマくん！」

靴も脱ぎっぱなしで廊下も汚した、と桜乃が気にしているうちに、脱衣場に放り込む。  
それから乾燥機のセットを手早く終える。

「シャワー浴びて、それに着替えて。乾燥機はそれ、緑のスイッチ入れるだけ」

見ると抱えている布地の中にはタオルのほかに畳まれたTシャツとショートパンツがはさんであった。

「あの、でも・・・」  
「早く。次オレ入るから」

バタンと音を立てて扉が閉まる。  
脱衣場に置いてけぼりにされた桜乃には、引き止める暇も、断る暇もなかった。

桜乃は少しの間ぼんやりとしていたけれど、湿っている服が気持ち悪くなってきた。

以前もここのバスルームを借りたことがあった。  
その気安さで、脱ぎにくくなった服をゆっくりと身体から引き剥がすように脱ぐ。

言われたとおり服を乾燥機に入れ、シャワーを浴びた。

桜乃は、シャワーの中で、いつのまにか自分の体が冷えかかっていたことに気が付いた。  
手早く熱い湯で体を温めて、髪の水気をさっと拭いとる。  
次にリョーマが待っていると思うとぐずぐずなんてしていられなかった。

Tシャツはまだいいが、リョーマのショートパンツは、桜乃の腰には大きすぎた。  
そのまま履くと、すとんと足元まで落ちてしまう。  
身長はほとんど変わらないのに、と桜乃は少し驚いた。  
ウェストにある紐をぎゅうっと引っ張って、プラスチックの留め具で締める。  
ギャザーがよったような形になったけれどしょうがない。  
濡れた髪はさっとひとつにまとめるだけにする。

ポロシャツとスコートは乾燥機の中。  
置いていくのはどうかと思ったけれど、急いでリョーマを呼ぶことにした。

「別によかったのに・・・」

リョーマは緑茶をすすりながら納得いかないといった様子で言った。  
相変わらず夕立の激しい雨は、大きな音でリョーマの部屋の窓を叩いている。  
彼がシャワーを浴びている間に、桜乃は一仕事終えてしまっていたのだ。

玄関に脱ぎ散らかしたシューズをきちんと揃えて、濡らした廊下は置いてあったフキンで拭いた。  
フキンを無断で使うのは、少し図々しいかとは桜乃自身も思ったけれど、廊下を濡らしたままにしておくよりはいいだろうと判断したまでだ。

そういうリョーマだって桜乃のポロシャツとスコートをきちんとたたんで持ってきてくれていたのだから、オアイコ。  
桜乃はそう言っておそろいの湯飲みを持った。  
それからその黒い瞳でリョーマを見る。

借りた服を着た桜乃は、大きな服の中で身体を泳がせていて、まるで小さな子供のようだった。  
しかし決してだらしなくは見えなかった。  
髪もきちんと結びなおされた上、タオルにくるんで横にたらしている。  
いつでもきちんとしている桜乃らしい選択だった。

「リョーマくん、・・・あの、・・・・もう怒ってない？」  
「怒ってないよ。何で？」

雨に降られたことなら、もうちょっと早めに切り上げた方が良かったとリョーマが自分に思っているくらいだから、桜乃がそんな風に思うのは間違いだ。

「だって、さっき、怒ってるみたいだったから」  
「怒ってないって」

即答すると、桜乃は黙り込んでしまった。  
こんな風に邪険にも見える態度を取られなれていないからだろう、明らかに萎縮して、目を伏せる。  
そうすると瞳の印象はあっと思う間もなく弱くなり、また弱々しげな印象になる。

リョーマは何かに耐えるように、熱い湯のみを握り締めた。

二人は黙り込み、ただ激しい雨の音に耳を傾けた。  
激しい夕立はまだ止みそうになかった。

彼は熱さに限界になっていた指を湯のみから引き剥がした。  
じんじんと痺れるようになっていた指から、すうっと痛みが引いていく。

「・・・・雨が止んだら送ってくよ」

低い声になった。

「え、一人で帰れるよ」

ぱっと顔をあげた桜乃が声色を少し高くして答えた。意外そうな響きが混じる。  
彼女の、そこだけ強い印象の濡れて光る瞳が正面からリョーマを見ていた。

「いいから、途中でまた雨が降ったら困るだろ」

それだけ言って、彼女の反論を許さないように、湯のみを煽った。

「夕立だから大丈夫　まだこんなに明るいし」  
「ダメ」

反論してくる桜乃に、呆れたような色を含ませて即答した。  
普段従順そのものの桜乃だが、時折こうやって瞳そのままに強情になることがある。  
それはリョーマに対してだけではなかったけれど、それなりに親しい人間にしか露わすことがなかったから、やっかいに思いながらもそれを甘んじていた。

周囲の人間にも察せられるほど、柔らかく控えめだけれど純粋で一途な桜乃の好意は、リョーマに心地いい。  
もうそれナシではいられないほどだ。

「ダメって・・・リョーマくん」  
「いいんだって」  
「よくないよ」  
「よくないのはこっちだって」

なるべく優しく聞こえるように、と考えて声を出した。

一瞬彼女の瞳が軽く見開かれた。  
そうすると彼女の瞳の白い部分と黒い部分が見事な造形物であることを再認識させられる。

彼女がリョーマをじっと見たまま不服そうな顔をする。

「あのね、リョーマくん」  
「・・・・何？」

彼女が彼を言い負かすことが出来たことなんてないのに、まだこうやってささやかに抵抗する。  
彼女に何か意図があるワケではない。  
彼女がリョーマの中の衝動に気がついていようはずはないし、彼女がそんな意図を持っているとしたら、むしろ彼にとっては歓迎すべきことだ。  
ただリョーマは苦く口元だけで笑った。  
それを見た大きな黒い瞳が、はっきりと拒絶を表してきた。

「私が、おばあ・・部の顧問の親戚だからって特別扱いしないで」  
「・・・・・」

きらりと桜乃の黒い瞳が挑むように閃いた。  
リョーマが思わず絶句したのを、図星だと受け取ったのかさらに言い連ねる。

「そんなのちっとも嬉しくない・・・今日は一人で帰るよ」

何を言ってるんだろう？リョーマはまず呆けてしまい、それから、怒りを覚えた。  
特別扱いをするな、とはどういうことだろう。  
リョーマを特別扱いしているのは桜乃の方なのに、何を言っているのか。

「・・・竜崎？」

彼は桜乃の光りを灯す瞳を見た。  
深い黒の目が、すっと弱くなる。

「・・・だって・・」

そう言って、桜乃は少し悔しそうな顔で手にもった湯のみに目を伏せた。  
違和感を感じずにはいられない。

まだ両手で湯のみをつつみ持った桜乃はじっと耳をそばだてているようだった。  
そんな様子が草食の小動物みたいで、今すぐにでも彼のモノになってしまいそうだ。

彼女はまだ湯のみをじっと見つめている。  
どうしてもガマンできなくなって、手を伸ばし桜乃から湯のみを取り上げる。

「リョーマくん・・・？」

桜乃が、目を見開いて不思議そうに見上げてきた。少し怯えているようにも見える。

でも、もう遅い。

桜乃を引っ張りあげてベッドに押し倒した。  
その間も目を反らさず、じっと彼女を覗き込み続ける。

彼女はただ傷ついたような表情でリョーマを見上げていた。

END 


End file.
